onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivory Sea
}} The Ivory Sea is the stretch of ocean that separates the kingdoms of Camelot and DunBroch. Merida crosses the sea with Belle, landing at Shores of DunBroch, during her quest to rescue her brothers. History 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} King Fergus stands looking out at the Ivory Sea as he holds his helm. Merida finds and approaches him, asking what he's doing, so the king explains he wanted to stand watch as the invaders will be sailing in any day now. She asks if he thinks they'll win the war, so he claims they'll give everything they've got before questioning what's on his daughter's mind. She tells him Mulan is a good teacher, but one thing she can't teach is how to inspire the United Clans to follow her into battle. She asks her father how he's done it, especially when so many know they're going to die, but he remains quiet, silently looking down at the helm in his hands. Merida questions if everything's all right, "Aye" he responds before explaining there's only one way to get men to follow you into a deadly battle, "That's by showing them you're the first one willing to die, cause if their king is willing to lay down his life they know just how important winning a battle is" he tells her, leading her to ask if that's really what he's going to do. Fergus assures Merida she doesn't have to worry about him because he's The Bear King and he faced Mor'du, "I can handle whatever the Southern Invaders throw at us". She nods and then Fergus comments that unless they want the invaders to slip by, he best keep his eye on the sea. Merida nods and then walks away from her father, leaving him alone with his helm; he lets out a sigh. He later decides to throw the helm into the sea to set a good example for his daughter. 'Before the Third Curse' }} After Merida departs from Emma and her family, the redhead follows her Wisp and it leads her to a boat. She takes the boat to cross the Ivory Sea, but is caught by the people of Camelot. The boat turns out to be the property of King Arthur and Merida is thus thrown into a cell in his castle. After she's rescued by Merlin, she kidnaps Belle by knocking her out. She takes Belle to the boat and crosses the sea with her inside. Once they reach the Shores of DunBroch, Belle awakens and prepares to attack her kidnapper. However, Merida manages to convince the brunette to help rescue her brothers, who have been kidnapped by the United Clans. After they're rescued, they return to the Shores of DunBroch and Belle takes the boat alone, sailing back to Camelot. King Arthur and Zelena use a tracking spell to find King Fergus' helm, so that they can use it in the battle against Emma and Merlin. They're led to the Ivory Sea, where they discover the helm in the water. A battle with Merida takes place and she ends up winning with help from the United Clans. Category:Camelot Locations Category:DunBroch Locations Category:Fairytale Land Locations